Two worlds: The Wind Master
by heatqueen
Summary: A 14 year old girl gets transported to Naruto's world, and not for no reason.
1. Two Worlds

Lucy was ill.

She was meant to be at her friend, Rebecca Welch's fifteenth birthday party, but for the past three days she'd been stuck in bed with a nasty bout of the flu. So, altogether, she was feeling very, very cross but didn't have enough energy to let out her anger.

There was one thing, however, that she could use to relieve it slightly, and that was watch her favorite Japanese manga, called Naruto, which she was highly addicted to.

She was currently watching an episode which involved an annoying dog that claimed to have 'soft, bouncy paws' **(if you haven't read or watched it, please DON'T ask!)**.

_I wish I could live in the ninja world,_ she thought dully. _It would be so much more interesting than lying here in bed all day at any rate…_

The episode soon ended and, feeling tired, Lucy switched off her laptop. She lay back on her pillows and was soon fast asleep…

"Oi! Wake up!"

Lucy jerked awake. When she opened her eyes she saw a girl with long, blonde hair staring down at her. Somehow, she looked familiar…

Just then, she got the shock of her life as she realized she wasn't in her own bed.

"AAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she shot into a sitting position and stared wildly around her. She was in a single bed with a green quilt and pillow.

Then, she stared at the girl as it suddenly clicked: Ino.

She was in the ninja world.

But…she couldn't be. It was impossible!

She looked out of the window. There were certainly plenty of ramen bars. She gasped as she saw who was sitting at one: it was Uzumaki Naruto himself.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" she demanded to Ino, who was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Lie back," said Ino. "I found you in the middle of a road. You could have been killed – what happened?"

"I…don't know," said Lucy, who was lost for words. "I…don't know what I'm doing here."

"Maybe I'd better get Sakura," Ino thought aloud. **(Okay. Let's just pretend that Ino and Sakura are NOT at war over Sasuke)**

_Haruno Sakura…that bubble gum pink haired girl, _thought Lucy, as she realized who Ino was talking about.

Ino left the room. Lucy used this alone time as a good opportunity to collect her thoughts.

_Okay. So I fell asleep in my bed at home. Then I woke up and I was here. How?_

_Maybe this is all a dream._

But when she pinched herself, she didn't wake up – all that happened was that she felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

_Not a dream! But it can't possibly be real!_

But then she thought…

_Be careful what you wish for. I wished to come here. That wish came true. I should be grateful._

But that meant that it was a real place…

_This is so weird! When I get back home, I'll have so much to boast to Madeleine and Becca about!_

Then, another thought crossed her mind: how would she get home?

As she realized that she couldn't think of a way home, tears leaked into her eyes.

_Will I ever see my family again?_

Thinking of her parents made her burst into tears. Just as this happened, Ino and Sakura came in.

"What's the matter?" asked Sakura at once. Lucy, who was unable to speak because she was crying so hard, said nothing. Sakura put her arm around the crying girl and said "Don't worry. I'm sure whatever it is, it will work out."

"Easy for you to say," Lucy managed to mumble.

"Look. It's all right. We'll take care of you," said Ino. "Now, do you want to tell us how you got here?"

Lucy went silent: the two girls, being ninjas, probably wouldn't belive her if she told the truth.

"No. I do not wish to tell you," she said at last.

"Proof that she's innocent!" declared Sakura. "If she was an ANBU or someone evil, she would have made up a decent excuse rather than saying straight to our faces that she didn't want to tell us!"

"Indeed. And now I am going to leave the room and let Sakura deal with you," she said to Lucy.

"But…"

"I insist."

"But I…"

"I insist," Ino repeated.

"Fine," Lucy mumbled, glaring at her. It was quite true that she wasn't feeling the effects of the flu anymore, though she wasn't sure why. The illness wouldn't just suddenly disappear like that, would it?

_Oh well. That's one good thing anyway,_ she thought, annoyed, as Sakura checked her over.

"Well, that's odd," puzzled the pink-haired girl aloud.

"What is?"

"Ino finds you in the middle of the road, unconscious, and yet I find no sign of injury or illness. It seems there's no apparent reason as to why you were unconscious."

"There is a reason," said Lucy.

"What?" Sakura looked sharply at her.

"I…it's the one I wouldn't tell you."

"Ah. Now that does complicate the problem. It would be far easier if you would tell me."

"I…can't."

"Why?"

"Because…because…you wouldn't believe me if I did."

Sakura stared at her.

"Any explanation for this occurrence would be helpful. Please tell me. You don't have to tell anyone else."

Lucy was silent for a moment.

"Fine," she said at last, and told her of how she had fallen asleep in her bed and had woken up in this strange place. When she had finished, Sakura looked at her as if she was wild.

"Um…maybe we'd better talk to Tsunade," she suggested. "But wait," she suddenly added. "If this is true, then why the hell are you speaking fluent Japanese?"

Lucy stared at her as she realized Sakura was right: she had been speaking Japanese the entire time.

"I…don't know."

"You are coming to see Tsunade with me," said Sakura as she dragged the poor girl out of bed, out of the house, and down the streets to Tsunade's house.

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door.

After a short pause, the door swung open and Tsunade stood there, looking confused.

"Hello, Sakura and – who's this?"

"I'm Lucy," said Lucy.

"Lucy…I am unfamiliar with the name. Would you like to come in? What may I do for you?"

They followed her to her study where they sat down and faced her. Then, Sakura explained the problem, backed up by Lucy. The whole time they were in there, Sakura kept looking suspiciously at Lucy, as if she was sure that Lucy was inventing the whole story.

Tsunade watched the girls carefully.

"So to sum it all up...Lucy fell asleep in her bed at home, and then got found by Ino in the middle of Japan? Where do you live anyway?"

"Dubai," Lucy said, thinking she'd best be honest.

"So somehow or other, you got magically transported from Dubai to Japan."

"This…is a real place isn't it?"

"Of course it is, you silly girl, what makes you think it isn't?"

Lucy went silent: she did not want to admit that she thought it was fake, in fear of insulting the Fifth.

"Well…it's not really talked of in my country," she finally said – that was true enough, she decided.

"A few questions arise. Why are you speaking in fluent Japanese if you come from…wherever it is you said?" _The same question._

"I don't know."

"And if what you say is true, then why are you wearing a forehead protector?"

_What?!_ Lucy's hand immediately found its way to her forehead, but instead of feeling warm skin, she felt cool metal.

_What is going on here? This is too freaky!_

"Couldn't you at least give me some proof that you're not making this up?" asked Tsunade.

"I…how? I can't give you proof. There's no way to prove it. I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me."

There was a very long pause in which the three females stared at each other.

"Wait," said Tsunade, shocking the girls out of their dazed trances. "There is one possibility."

"What is it?" asked Sakura, at once.

"But then…if it were true…_why?_"

"What are you talking about?"

"The world where you came from, Lucy…"

"What about it?"

"It is quite possible that you were originally sent there from _here._"

Lucy was astounded.

"Surely that's not true!" she gasped in astonishment.

"Well it's the only explanation that I can think of," sighed Tsunade.

"But…why?"

"I don't know. There could be a number of reasons…"

"Like?"

"If there is a dangerous period of time, for example, if there is a war or something like that, a parent might send their child to your world for their safety. That's the most likely reason."

"I see…"

"So. Have you discovered any of your powers yet?" asked Tsunade.

_What?_ She had powers? But then she remembered the forehead protector.

"No…not yet."

"You will in time, mark my words."

"Thank you for your help," said Sakura, as the two girls stood up. Lucy repeated her thanks. Then, the two girls left in confusion.

Deciding that she'd better start figuring things out, Lucy wandered through the village. Somewhere near the edge, she saw a clearing which looked suspiciously like the training area Team 7 used. Sitting down on a tree stump, she started to meditate, like she often did at home.

Only this time, the feeling of relaxation was different: it felt more enhanced somehow. Opening her eyes, she stared around her: everything looked normal, from the tallest trees to the tiniest bit of gravel –

Wait.

Something _was_ different. The gravel was…moving? How?

She thought back to what Tsunade had said.

"_So. Have you discovered any of your powers yet?" asked Tsunade._

_What? She had powers? But then she remembered the forehead protector._

"_No…not yet."_

"_You will in time, mark my words."_

Was this _her_ power?

Practically as soon as she realised this, the bits of moving gravel stopped. Lucy stared at them. Had she just done that? Or was it something else?

Confused, she recommenced her meditation, and once again she felt the strange enhancement. This time, she let the wondrous feeling overcome her and strengthen. Soon, she felt tired, but had no wish to fall asleep. Who knew what was out there?

She opened her eyes…

…and gasped. She was surrounded with gravel, and a lot of mud. Of course, the second she gasped, the gravel / mud / soil mixture tumbled to the ground around her.

It _was_ her chakra! It was that very enhanced feeling she felt while meditating!

She thought for a moment: if this was her power, she should probably figure out how to control it.

First off, she did not want to send the soil flying while she was meditating.

_Simple solution_, she thought, as she closed her eyes. At once, the feeling rose again, but Lucy pushed it away until it was smothered to almost nothing. She kept repeating this motion until she could do it naturally, and when she opened her eyes, there was nothing floating around in the air.

Secondly, she needed to be able to call on her power when she needed it. She first concentrated on drawing chakra out of her body and shaping it into a technique. Through experimentation, she found that she could lift not only soil and mud off the ground, but any reasonable sized object (just as long as it wasn't too heavy).

_So my power is levitation,_ she thought, happily. _Now I just need to remember my life before I got sent to Earth._

This would be a lot more difficult, and Lucy couldn't find an instant solution to the problem. She decided that, just like her powers had arisen by themselves, so would probably her memories. She pushed the matter aside.

Then, she realized that she was hungry but did not have money for food. She decided that she would go back to Ino's house and influence her to cook Lucy some dinner. But when Lucy got back, she found that she did not need to do any influencing: Ino already had a cooked meal laid down on the table.

"You're just in time for dinner," said Ino, embracingly. She and Lucy sat down and began to eat: it was delicious ramen, and Lucy found herself tucking in without hesitation.

"You're a good cook," she complimented Ino when she had finished.

"Would you like some more?"

"Thank you but I have a small appetite," admitted Lucy. She yawned.

"Go to bed," said Ino, at once. Lucy nodded and went back to the one she had woken up in. Climbing into it, she was asleep within seconds.


	2. The Battle

_Terror was everywhere. There were flashes of light and lots of screaming. A man and his daughter were amidst a crowd of running villagers. The man turned to his daughter._

"_Run away. I must stay. Go, save yourself."_

_The girl would not leave her father. She insisted on staying._

"_Go before you force me to do something I will sincerely regret, Miyoko._

"_No! I will not run away! I've done enough of that already!"_

"_Then I have no choice." He clasped his hands. Then there was a thundering noise and a hole was ripped through the air itself._

_The father took her shoulder._

"_I love you, my beautiful child."_

_He pushed her through the hole…_

Lucy sat bolt upright, gasping with fright. Once she realised that she was merely in her bed, she thought back to the dream. It seemed so vivid…so real.

Checking the time, she realised it was seven in the morning. Not tired, however, she had a shower, and then got dressed into a green tank top and black combat trousers. She met Ino in the kitchen, **(She rises early too, she's got to go train)** where a fully-cooked breakfast was made.

"Morning," she said, trying to sound cheerful, but deep down she knew that her now-pale face would be a massive giveaway.

"Morning," replied Ino. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, fine," Lucy said, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"You look tired.

"I'm fine," Lucy insisted, as she started to eat.

When she was finished, she stood up.

"I should probably go train or something," she told Ino, then left the house. She went back to the same training spot and sat down on the same tree stump.

Half way through her meditation, however, she heard someone yell.

"Hey!"

Lucy whirled around and her right hand automatically found her left hip, where she had tied on a belt a pouch full of knives. She stopped as soon as she realized who had made the noise.

"What are you doing in our training area?" demanded Naruto.

Lucy was too shocked to speak: so that boy, the one from all the episodes, was real.

"It's not yours alone. As far as I'm aware, anyone's allowed to use it."

"Well if that's so," retorted Naruto, "then we have the right to use it, as we need to train. Now, get out!"

"No," said Lucy, simply. "If you have the right to use it to train, then technically so do I. Besides, your sensei's probably going to be several hours late."

Naruto cursed under his breath: this girl was too clever for him. How did _she_ know about their ever-late sensei anyway? Where did she even come from? He'd never seen her anywhere around Konoha before.

"You wait till our sensei gets here," he said. "He'll be ordering you out within minutes."

"I doubt that," said Lucy, who resumed her yoga position and continued meditating. Meanwhile, Naruto went over to Sakura and Sasuke (Sasuke was looking at her very oddly). Sakura looked over to where Sasuke was staring and saw Lucy. She said something to Sasuke, who nodded and looked away.

When Lucy was meditating, something very strange happened: she felt this surge of power that she could have sworn wasn't hers.

Then, she realized it wasn't power, but anger.

_Why am I angry,_ she thought. She cast her mind back to all that could have happened. She definitely wasn't angry at Naruto: he might have been annoying, but he didn't in the least anger her. And it wasn't at Sakura or Ino – they had been good friends to her ever since she'd been here. She hadn't even met Sasuke. It was definitely, definitely not at Tsunade.

So who was it?

Then, she remembered the dream, and she realised that she was angry at the father of the girl he'd tried to save.

He was only trying to protect her. Why was she angry with that?

Confused, she continued her meditation. The feeling calmed a bit, now that she'd realized what it was. But the memory of the dream did not calm: it only got stronger.

"_Run away. I must stay. Go, save yourself."_

_The girl would not leave her father. She insisted on staying._

"_Go before you force me to do something I will sincerely regret, Miyoko!"_

"_No! I will not run away! I've done enough of that already!"_

"_Then I have no choice."_

Lucy thought about what Tsunade had said: she had been sent from the ninja world to _her_ world. Did that mean that this was a memory so deeply buried that she'd forgotten it?

She was so confused. All she wanted was to go home, but no – she was stuck here. She didn't care if she had to have the flu all over again. It was better than living in this hell.

Another loud noise shocked her out of her trance.

"SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto.

That was certainly true: it was now ten o'clock!

"WHAT IS YOUR EXPLANATION THIS TIME?"

"Well, you see, there was this sheep and it…"

"Forget it, Sensei, I don't want to know."

"…so then I saw this turtle and…"

"Can we start yet?"

"…nearly scared the living daylights out of me…"

"Sensei?"

"…a cow came along and…"

"Sensei!"

"…blue pencils and chocolate orange…"

"_Sensei!_"

"…called me as sexy as those gals in Icha Icha…"

"SENSEI!!!"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto glared at his sensei. "Kakashi-sama, get rid of that girl. She's invading our training space."

Kakashi (the sensei) glanced in Lucy's direction.

"Let's have a competition," he said. "Naruto vs. the girl. You over there," he pointed to Lucy. Lucy forced a questioning look onto her face. "Come here."

Lucy walked steadily and calmly over to him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"We are going to have a competition."

"Competition?" Lucy said, perfectly innocently.

"Yes. You against Naruto."

"I see."

Naruto braced himself. Lucy simply stood there as if nothing exciting was happening. Naruto looked confused at her composure. Sakura was grinning at her, and Sasuke was simply staring at the space in between them.

"The only rules are don't kill each other, and don't use forbidden jutsus," said Kakashi. "Begin."

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **(Kage bunshin no jutsu means shadow clone technique)** yelled Naruto, and fifty of him appeared. Inner Lucy laughed wickedly, and then extended her hand. She levitated all fifty of them at once – this took a huge amount of effort, she found – and threw them in all directions.

_I shouldn't do that again,_ she thought. _That's wasted enough chakra already. Fifty Narutos! That's far too heavy for me to do that again._

Only the real Naruto remained, and he never gave up. Standing up again, though a little shaky, he grinned.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

More Narutos. Lucy realized that she was going to have a job holding them off.

Then, she had an idea.

She used her magic to raise some soil and gravel off the floor again. She sent it spitting three hundred and sixty degrees. But it only hit half of the Narutos. The other half were advancing upon her. She repeated this process, and the other half also vanished. Naruto simply stood there triumphantly.

Feeling angry, Lucy grabbed a shuriken out of her pouch and chucked it at Naruto. It hit him – then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_STUPID CLONES!_ thought Lucy, who was on the brink of killing him.

Then, she caught sight of three kunai speeding in her direction. Lucy threw her arms in front of herself, in a vain attempt to protect herself – but felt no impact. She looked up slowly. To her surprise, they were moving breezily in the opposite direction.

_How did I just do that,_ she thought, shocked.

Then she remembered: all ninjas had two types of power: a ninja power, and an elemental power. Lucy had just discovered her elemental power – air.

_Wow, that's so cool,_ she thought.

But she didn't have time to do much more thinking: maybe six hundred Narutos were sprinting in her direction. Lucy concentrated her chakra.

At once, all six hundred blew away in the opposite direction to which they had come. Lucy used air to blow them up higher, then crashed them down to the ground. Only the one Naruto remained, once again.

Naruto swore as he picked himself up from the floor – again.

Lucy then had another idea.

Using just slithers of her chakra, she formed jets of wind spinning around Naruto. She lengthened these until they bound him, and raised him into the air with her levitation power. Now she had complete control of him.

She spun him around in the air to make him dizzy. Then, she threw him up very high, higher than the tallest tree in the area. Then, she slammed him into the side of the tree. She did this several times before lowering him, and when he was only a few metres above the floor, she let him crash down – if she did it from too high, she would have probably killed him. Still keeping the bind on him, she approached him and held a kunai to his neck.

"Surrender," she said, bluntly.

Kakashi looked at her, obviously wowed by her technique (and maybe slightly by her decent figure…).

"The girl wins," he declared, and Lucy released her bind on Naruto. "What's your name?" asked Kakashi.

"Lucy," said Lucy.

"I'm…"

"Kakashi," Lucy finished. Kakashi looked shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Lucy.

Kakashi nodded, obviously feeling annoyed at Lucy's excuse.

"Team Seven," he turned to the other three. Lucy saw Naruto glance in her direction, and suppressed a giggle: surely he didn't want to go out with her just because she beat him? "I want this girl to join us."

"JOIN us!" Naruto practically yelled. "You want this…this girl to join us? Why?"

"Because I think she could teach you three a few things. I also think she has massive potential as a ninja."

"But…we are _the_ trio," said Naruto.

"When you go on missions, it's not always going to be just the three of you. You may well be working with other people. I think, Naruto, you just need to learn to expand your boundaries and accept you'll be working with different people. There's nothing wrong with that, now, is there?"

Naruto went silent. Sakura was smiling. Sasuke merely looked bored.

"What kind of a name is Lucy anyway?" asked Naruto.

"A foreign one," replied Kakashi, calmly. "We don't choose ninjas because of their names, you know."

"I was just wondering."

"Anyway," said Kakashi. "Three hours of meditation. Now. All of you."

_This is going to be fun,_ thought Lucy.


	3. Visions

_I take back my words,_ thought Lucy. _It's not at all fun when you're being bombarded with visions all day!_

Lucy was going back to Ino's house and had her head in her hands. All through the training, she had been receiving various visions – short ones, long ones, vivid ones, vague ones – and it was driving her insane.

There was one in particular that was bothering her.

_Miyoko stared at her arch enemy. The other girl glared back at her._

"_Bitch," said Setsuna, the other girl. "You're just a petty rich kid. That's why everyone loves you. Because you're a rich princess who happens to be good at everything."_

_Miyoko glared at her, coldly: how dare she! She might have wealthy parents, but was far from a bitch! She certainly wasn't a princess either. So she might excel in her classes. So what? She never boasted about her marks. Setsuna was just jealous._

_Jealous that she could never be what Miyoko was…_

_Setsuna held her gaze. "You don't deserve to be at the ninja academy. All you deserve is to DIE."_

_That was the last straw for Miyoko. Anger gripped her tightly and, though she tried to fight back, her temper beat her. She threw Setsuna high into the air with a massive amount of chakra, and then slammed her to the ground. She left Setsuna there, who was all but unconscious._

Lucy shuddered at the thought: how could that girl, Miyoko, do something so mean? She certainly needed anger management!

Then something clicked: Tsunade said that she'd been sent to her world from the ninja world. And now she was being bombarded with visions about ninjas.

_It was her memory that was bombing her with visions! Her mind was remembering her life before she got sent to her world!_

Lucy nearly started jumping around with excitement and in her mind she sung the 'my memory is coming back' song. Typical Lucy, doing something like that.

Eventually she reached Ino's house and went in. Ino was not back yet, though Lucy didn't know why. Feeling content, she took some ramen out of the cupboard, found a cook book (she didn't know how to cook yet) and started to cook it. It was really simple, she found, and she was proud of her cooking when it was done.

Just as she was finishing, Ino came back. Lucy greeted her cheerfully. Ino also looked happy.

"A week from now, there's going to be a dance," she said to the now-excited Lucy.

"Cool, who are you going with?"

"Not sure. Someone cool. NOT Chouji! He's just this fat idiot in my team, I'll introduce you sometime."

Lucy giggled. Of course, there was no need for this because she already knew pretty much who everyone was – but Ino didn't know that, and Lucy made no plan to tell her.

She thought through the guys she could go to the dance with: NOT Sasuke, she decided. In her opinion, he was a **¦BEEP!¦.** And not Chouji, Shino, Neji or Gaara. Shikamaru? Maybe. But he was extremely lazy and probably wouldn't be able to drag his a to the dance.

Who did that leave? Naruto? No. No way. Absolutely not.

Who, then?

In the end, she did end up going to the dance with Shikamaru, but only because there was no one better to go with. Ino had now 'introduced' Lucy to her friends (though, of course, Lucy already knew who they were).

Neither Lucy nor Shikamaru were that great at dancing, so they spent most of their time talking about more logical matters, like the best route to take while breaking into a heavily guarded prison. This eventually turned into a game: they would draw a pretend map with all the correct markings and discuss which route they would take. Being a genius, of an IQ of over two hundred, Shikamaru always won.

Of course, no partner is perfect, and naturally there were times where Lucy got very annoyed with Shikamaru. Once they had exhausted their chit-chat, Lucy wanted to join Ino and a group of girlfriends (they had sort of abandoned the boys). But Lucy wanted Shikamaru to join the group too.

"Why? It's just a girl group. It'd be too troublesome."

Typical Shikamaru.

"Oh, come on, stop being so lazy! You've hardly stood up for the whole dance."

"Well there's no need. It's too troublesome to bother."

Lucy growled with annoyance.

"You're so lazy!" she said, exasperated. "Oh well. I don't think I particularly want to spend time with some guy who can't get off his own ass," she added, stomping off to join Ino's group.

Lucy and Ino were exhausted by the time they got home, and Lucy promptly flopped into bed. As usual, the strange visions came back again, but more vivid.

"_Miyoko, I have news for you," said Iruka-sensei._

"_Yes."_

_  
"As you know, there are not enough experienced ninjas to keep fighting the Sound ninjas. We need more help."_

_Miyoko felt a pang in her stomach: this was not looking great and she had a nasty feeling she knew what was going to happen next. The Sound ninjas had turned against Konoha, the Leaf village, and were trying to break through the gates and overturn it. Nobody was sure why: rumours ran around everywhere. The general idea was that the Hokage had upset them somehow._

"_I want you to help fight the Sound ninjas outside the gates of Konoha. You are a great student, practically a scholar, and you are determined and ready to sacrifice yourself. I know you will do well._

"_Remember, all is not lost if you fail. One cannot complete this mission alone: it is too great. But if we all put our heads together and work as a team, I know you can do it."_

_Miyoko stared at her sensei, her expression pale and empty._

_Then, she burst into tears._

Lucy had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep again. She couldn't stop thinking of Miyoko and her past.

So what had she learned so far?

Miyoko was a tall, pretty girl of about fourteen with medium brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were wide and jade; the corners of her cherry lips were upturned, making her look permanently cheerful.

It seemed that Miyoko was not liked at school – _no wonder, with a temper of hers,_ thought Lucy. She was particularly hated by a girl called Setsuna. Lucy was sure that Setsuna had some good qualities, and had only seen her bad side. Setsuna was also tall and pale, but her hair was long and black with green streaks in it. Her eyes were sea green and she had a mature face. Her skin was a natural peach giving her a light touch of colour that suited her very well.

Lucy also knew that Miyoko was a scholar and was asked to go on a mission to help fight the Sound ninjas. She had no idea what could have happened to make the Sound ninjas turn against Konoha, only that the situation got so bad that even the sannins couldn't defeat them.

And so Miyoko was asked to go along as part of a back-up, though Lucy knew not what happened next. She thought of the black hole vision: somehow, she had reunited with her father and he had forced her to stop fighting and save herself. How Lucy longed to find out what happened! It was such an exciting story!

Bits of the visions kept returning, but Lucy had learned to shut out the repeats of what she had already seen. She still let them come when she was asleep, in case she found out something new, but other than that, she generally cast them aside.

It was after she had been in Konoha about a week that she found out how she had reunited with her dad.

_The leader of the backup yelled: "Keitaro! Inari! Aiko! Attack from the sides! Amarante and Aneko, from the back! Miyoko, Tama, Nami and Ichicgo! Attack from the front with me! We only have nine more out of twenty Sound nins to kill! Keep going!"_

_Miyoko struck with three shuriken, then pelted a kunai at one of the Sound nins, which, predictably, missed. She sent a burst of air at them, knocking four of them back a few feet, but they still kept advancing. She was finding it a struggle to step round the dead and injured bodies, but she kept up the effort. She managed to bind one of the Sound nins, but not for long: he was too strong and broke the binding. She tried to levitate herself and strike from above, but that made her an easy target and she nearly got struck by six shuriken. She landed with a mere graze on her right shoulder. Then, she felt a hand on her left. She wheeled around and prepared to attack the stranger…_

…_then stopped. This man was no stranger._

_It was her father, Makoto._

"_Follow me, Miyoko!" he said, looking desperate._

"_But I have to stay and…"_

"_Just follow!" he said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the battle._

For the fifth time that week, Lucy woke up in her bed gasping. These memories, or whatever they were, were driving her insane! She was now constantly feeling and looking tired, and Ino was getting concerned.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you know," she said – for what would be the _eleventh_ time that week.

"Nothing's wrong," said Lucy. "I – I'm fine."

Then it suddenly hit her what she needed to do: she would go back to Tsunade and tell her. Maybe Tsunade could help her.

This was exactly what she did that afternoon. Tsunade looked slightly surprised as she let the girl in, but still managed to sound cheerful. They sat down in Tsunade's study.

"Back again, I see," said Tsunade.

"Yes," said Lucy, who proceeded to tell her all about Miyoko and the weird visions. "I think they're memories or something," she concluded.

Tsunade was silent for a long time, her lips pursed, deep in thought.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "I think I agree with you…"

"So who's Miyoko, then?"

There was a long silence. Then Tsunade looked up at her again, sincerity in her eyes.

"She's you."

Lucy winced but said nothing. She stared back at the Fifth.

Then, it started to make sense: Miyoko had demonstrated immense power when she knocked out Setsuna and, this combined with her excelling marks, got sent to help fight the Sound nins. Doing this, she got taken away by her father who saved her by sending her away – to _Lucy's_ world – where she forgot everything and began a new life as Lucy.

"Lucy," said Tsunade. "You must understand that this conflict with the Sound nins happened fifty years ago."

_What?_ So why was she now only fourteen years old?

As if to answer her question, Tsunade said "At the right moment in time, you will fully transform back into Miyoko. But you will not be a sixty-year-old woman. You will still be fourteen, just like Miyoko was when she left. It seems you've been drawn back to Konoha for an unknown reason, and will not transform back to Miyoko until that reason is completed."

"I see…um…thank you for your help."

"Now, I'm sure you have a lot to think about. Go home and rest. Don't train until tomorrow.

Lucy left in a daze. She had practically found out about a whole past life and was very confused. Not all of her memory had returned, but enough had to give her a very scary idea. The 'reason' that Tsunade mentioned, Lucy decided, was probably going to complete some important A-rank mission, and she would only turn back into Miyoko when she had fully-demonstrated her potential.

She didn't know it yet, but this idea was very wrong indeed.

Then another thought crossed her mind: if she wasn't graduated from the Academy, then why did she have a forehead protector?


	4. The Wind Master

Lucy woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep (for once). For some reason, the visions had not bothered her last night.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _At least I'm not as tired today._

She got up and got dressed. After a quick breakfast, she made her way to the training grounds. On her way, something caught her eye:

Sitting at a nearby ramen bar was a girl with peach skin and green-streaked black hair. Lucy struggled to hold back a gasp.

_Setsuna._

So this was the girl that Miyoko had left unconscious. Lucy still wondered how she could have done that: she might be the same person as Miyoko, but she certainly didn't feel like it. She still referred to Miyoko in the third person rather than the first. She didn't think she liked her old self very much – Miyoko was certainly too vicious. Lucy couldn't imagine leaving anyone on the floor unconscious.

Setsuna stood up and walked away, not sparing a glance in Lucy's direction. Lucy walked the other way, slowly, as if to preserve her watch on the girl. Then, she went to the training grounds where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting.

"Hi," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hi," said Sakura. Naruto grinned cheesily and Sasuke did his classic:

"Hn."

Lucy nearly snorted with laughter but somehow managed to hold back. Then Sakura challenged her to a race to the top of the tree. Lucy accepted and bolted off before Sakura could even think of beginning. Somehow, Sakura managed to catch up and it was a close call as to who reached the top first.

"Done," they both said at exactly the same time.

"So who got to the top first?" asked Lucy.

"Well I thought my foot went down just a millisecond before yours?" suggested Sakura.

"Nonsense, I was definitely there before you!"

"Whatever. Race you to the bottom again!"

This time it was Sakura who did the bolting off. Lucy, however, stayed hanging at the top.

"First the worst," she retorted, evilly.

"Hey! You're just too slow!"

"Since when?"

"Since Day One."

Lucy walked calmly back down the tree.

"Really?" she said. Then, she sent a gust of air at Sakura who tripped over and fell. Lucy simply stood there laughing.

"Who's the slow one now?"

"Hey, that was unfair!" said Sakura standing back up again.

They played for hours like this (Kakashi was, as usual, several hours late). When Kakashi decided to show his face, he ordered them to do three hours of meditiation – again. Lucy accepted this idea graciously and sat down on the usual tree stump. Once again, the visions weren't there, and though this was a relief, Lucy was not sure why. Shouldn't she be remembering her past?

_Oh well,_ she thought. _At least I can concentrate properly._

Even though she'd had a good night's sleep, Lucy suddenly felt exhausted. She yawned, confused, then drifted off to sleep.

Within minutes she was taking back her words as the visions returned once again.

"_Hey, Setsuna!"_

_Ten-year-old Setsuna turned around to see Miyoko grinning at her._

"_Hello, Miyoko. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, thanks. You wanna get ramen? Daddy gave me ramen money."_

"_Sure. Let's go!"_

_The two girls left, hand in hand, to pop over to the ramen store…_

_That was a weird dream,_ thought Lucy. It certainly was very random, though when Lucy came to think of it, it did have some meaning to it.

Miyoko and Setsuna had been friends once, but something had happened to ruin that friendship. Lucy wondered what. Maybe it was like Sakura and Ino – both falling for the same guy.

_No, that would be too much of a coincidence,_ she thought.

Opening her eyes, she realised that she had fallen asleep during the meditation session. She was no longer in the training grounds: she was back at Ino's house. All was silent: Ino was obviously training with her team. Realising that she had the whole house to herself, she decided to get up and explore, for she had not had a chance to look around in vivid detail (she'd been too busy training to bother).

She wandered through the kitchen and into the living room. There was a turquoise sofa and a TV. The floor was of off-white carpet and there was a cupboard in the corner, which Lucy discovered contained books – mostly fiction.

She lifted one carefully from the shelf and flicked through it. It was a story of a chuunin who had to save his village from the Sand nins. There were also some non-ninja-based books about more ordinary events. Lucy found that she was able to related to these better as they were more suited to her world.

There were also a few non-fiction books. She picked one off the shelf which was titled _The Lost Genin: A Mystery Unsolved._

Wondering what this was about, she opened it to the contents page:

_The Sound Ninja Attack – page 1_

_The Scholar – page 28_

_The Battle – page 46_

_The Disappearance – page 60_

_The Mystery – page 78_

_Hang on, _thought Lucy. _This looks horribly familiar…_

Her suspicions were proven right when she turned to the first page:

_Fifty years ago there was a war between Konoha village and twenty sound ninjas who claimed to have been put down badly by the Hokage. Angry, they attacked the gates from outside and several sannins and jounins were sent to defeat them. They were not strong enough, however, and were easily overcome by the Sound ninjas._

The next twenty-seven pages went into far greater detail about the battle, but Lucy skipped this bit: she went immediately to the next chapter.

_The Scholar_

_Osaka Miyoko was a ninja at the Academy of Konoha. She excelled in her marks and was well practised in her techniques._

Lucy stared at this page: it was all about Miyoko's life!

_At age ten, she was taken aside by her father, who told her: "You are an incredible girl. And I don't just mean your cleverness. You were born with a rare power that maybe only three other people in the world have got. You don't realize it yet, but you could destroy the planet if you wanted to. For you are a Wind master born at a time of great need. You could exceed Hokage and become something so much greater. Be warned, however. Use your power wrongly and you could become something not great – but terrible. You must use this power wisely."_

_Once Miyoko had gotten over this shock, she decided that she could confide in her best friend, Setsuna. But to her immense sadness, this only made Setsuna jealous and she got angry with her. The deep bonds of their friendship were broken, and they were rivals from then on._

Lucy stared at those words: that's why Setsuna hated Miyoko!

Then, she thought: _Something so great could be so terrible…_

She was a wind master. Was that a good thing?

**(By the way, I completely invented that thing about wind masters and all that, that sort of thing does not happen in the actual manga ¦shame really¦)**


	5. The Four Blades

It was just then that Lucy realised that she was not alone.

"You're awake," said a voice, and Lucy whirled around and dropped the book. Even when she realised it was just Sakura, the look on her face was still astounded. "What's the matter?" asked the bubblegum pink haired ninja.

"I…"

But Lucy couldn't bring herself to tell anyone just yet, and for a moment she was too shocked to say anything.

"N…nothing. Just surprised," she stammered.

"You don't look okay," said Sakura. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes…fine."

But deep down, Lucy knew she was not fine. Over the days the visions came back, and this time it was worse: she constantly woke up in the middle of the night with a searing headache and a feeling that something was missing – and she knew exactly what it was.

She had remembered much of life as Miyoko. However, there were still several key things she still hadn't remembered. One of these was being a Wind Master. There were so many things that she wanted to know, but couldn't find out – like the actual reason she was born _as_ a Wind Master in the first place. Something terrible must have happened, probably the conflict with the sound ninjas.

But if that were so, then how come she hadn't blown away the Sound ninjas with one massive gust of power? Why did she let herself get taken away from her father? Was it simply that she hadn't yet discovered her full potential, and had been taken away before that could happen?

That was probably true, she decided, and that would be the theory she would stick to unless she found a new one. She hadn't seen any hints in her memories that she'd done anything particularly powerful – except for that one time with Setsuna. But that kind of power was hardly great – probably many ninjas could do something like that.

She knew that something was going to happen soon, and reflected on Tsunade's words that she would only transform into her old self once her 'reason' for coming back was completed.

Lucy followed Sakura back to the kitchen where the bubblegum pink haired girl made some green tea. Lucy sipped it and relaxed a bit.

"So…what were you reading?" asked Sakura.

"Um…just…a book."

"About…?"

Lucy went silent. She didn't want to tell Sakura, but she had been the one that Lucy had confided in the beginning, so…

"It was about Miyoko."

Sakura looked at her sharply.

"So you found out about your past life. Why does that come as a big shock? You should've known that you were going to find out anyway."

"I know, but…what's a Wind Master?" asked Lucy.

Sakura stared at her.

"A person blessed with a heck of a lot of power," she said mischievously.

"Yeah, I figured that much out, thanks."

"A wind master is a person with complete control over wind. He or she could destroy the whole of Japan with a tornado, for example. A Master of an element is that powerful."

Lucy was amazed: how could someone as ordinary as her be blessed with 'a heck of a lot of power'? She didn't even want the power; she wanted to be ordinary again. Memories of her home on Earth returned to her and she fought to hold back floods of tears that threatened her. She wanted to go home, not be stuck here destroying the world with tornados!

That was it. She could hold back the tears no longer. They spilled down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands. Why, why, why did _she_ have to be born with a ridiculous amount of power that she would quite happily give away to anyone else if she could?

Sakura put her arm around the crying girl but said nothing.

---

"The four girls have remembered too much already," stated Ryu. "We must find them before they regain their full strength – or worse, reunite once more. We must not let this happen."

The other man, Tomi, nodded. "We should go for the one with dark brown hair. She's by far remembered the most. We must not let her remember the rest. We must capture her, steal the Blade and kill her."

"With the Four Blades, we can unleash great power and finally gain the Kuubi from that Naruto-brat.

"Then we must capture him once we've got the Masters. We will use their Blades to lure him into our trap."

"Hai. But for now, we will concentrate on the Miyoko kid."

---

In the water village a long way from Konoha lay another girl in her bed at a rented apartment, unable to sleep. It was midnight. The girl's name was Rebecca, or Becca, as she preferred her friends to call her. She rolled over and sighed. Last night the visions were bad, and she had been feeling disturbed all day.

_Tama stood under the cool sheet of water, letting it slither delightfully down her shoulders. Though it was only a very small waterfall, it was by far her favourite. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. However, her daydream was short lived, for she heard a rustling behind a nearby bush. She braced herself._

_A man jumped out of the bush, and landed in the knee-length lake. The ice cold of the water did not make him flinch: he advanced slowly and steadily. Tama recoiled, but thought quickly. As the man prepared to attack she grabbed him by the wrists, forced him to face the other way and held a Kunai to his neck._

"_Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

"_But if I told you that, I would be giving myself away. I'm not a fool, you know." The man said this uncannily calmly. Tama shivered._

"_I'll slice your throat if you don't tell me," she threatened. The man did not flinch._

"_Very well," he said. "I will tell. My name is Ryu and my business is…"_

"_Ryu!"_

_Tama carelessly let go in surprise. Ryu quickly jumped onto the land where he was out of her reach._

"_Tomi," he replied, before turning back to Tama. "I must go now…Tama."_

_The two men jumped out of sight leaving Tama confused and scared: How did the man know her name?_

_---_

Becca was not the only one lying awake in bed. In the Sand village in a small house laid another girl, Madeleine. Visions had been disturbing her, too.

_Sada was sitting on her favourite arm chair reading when it happened. There was a horrible crash and Sada woke up to find the front door smashed to pieces, and a man standing in the room. He crept up to her, silently, smoothly._

_But Sada was ready: she brought one knee up to his stomach and forced his arm the wrong way, so causing him to wheel around so his backwas facing her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and held a kunai to his throat._

"_Who are you?" she demanded._

"_I would not be a fool as to tell you that, now, would I?" replied the man._

"_Tell me or you're dead!" Sada demanded._

"_No," said the man, before spinning out of his captured position and grabbing Sada by the neck. "Hand over the Earth Blade," he demanded._

"_Never!" cried Sada. "I will never hand over the Earth blade!"_

_Then a miracle happened._

_It started with a gentle breeze which increased in force until it was a whirlwind. Leaves and twigs were spinning in this whirlwind. Then vines shot out of Sada's fingertips and bound themselves tightly around the man. The whirlwind cast a shield around the girl, who suddenly had an instinct to attack._

"_I would die before giving my Blade to you!" she screamed, then concentrated all her chakra on the man. Green shards of energy sliced through him causing him to cry out uncontrollably. The vines bound him so tightly that he couldn't breathe._

_But it was too much power: Sada fell to the floor unconscious. The man was, unfortunately, still alive but he too was knocked out._

_The whirlwind stopped._

_---_

One might have thought that there was a fourth girl lying in bed somewhere, disturbed by visions. This would have probably been true, but due to a huge inconvenience that the others did not know about, there was no fourth girl anywhere in the Ninja world.

Lying miles from each other, Lucy, Madeleine and Becca had no idea just how this could effect them.


	6. Coloured Emotions

It was a week since Lucy had discovered the book. She woke up, as content as ever, showered, got dressed, and headed into the kitchen, just like she normally did. However, it was not normal for Lucy to find that Ino was not in the kitchen: instead there was a note on the fridge saying:

_I have been called to see Tsunade. She says I must go somewhere for a few days. Don't know much now but I will be back on Tuesday. Bye. Ino._

Lucy stared at the note, wondering what could possibly be going on. She steadily ate her breakfast, and then resolved to go to the training area, like normal: Ino would be fine wherever she was, she thought.

As she walked past her favourite ramen bar, she paused to see a certain sight: Setsuna was talking to an older man. Lucy paused to watch them, unprepared for what was about to happen.

Setsuna turned to face her, then started to walk towards her. The look on her face was not pleasant: her eyes were cold and staring; her face had a hard look about it. Lucy gazed back at her – she was finally seeing her ex-best-friend up close.

Then, a weird thing happened. Setsuna appeared to…_dissolve._

It wasn't Setsuna at all, but a man who had transformed into her!

"Miyoko," he said simply. Lucy winced at the sharpness of his voice. Composing herself, she glared at the man.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I suppose it wouldn't harm you to introduce myself. My name's Ryu."

Ryu…the name stirred something Lucy couldn't quite grasp.

Then Ryu grabbed her around the neck and held her against the trunk of a tree. Lucy choked, barely able to breathe.

"Hand over the blade," Ryu demanded.

"The wha…" Lucy was confused: what the hell was this man talking about?"

"Fool, hand over the air blade."

"Don't…have," gasped Lucy. "What…blade?"

"You're not telling me you don't remember?"

It was then that Lucy realized what the key to the gaps in her memories was: the blade that Ryu was talking about.

_I'll die before I remember,_ Lucy suddenly realized. Her head started spinning as her lack of air began to have an effect on her.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was a scream.

---

It was a dark place. Black, mostly, but there were hints of deep maroon. There were no sounds to be heard, and no sites to see. It wasn't solid, or liquid, or gas. It just was.

Lucy stood amidst the swirl of colour. This place felt like pain. Not physical, but emotional pain. She tried to think but found it impossible. She moved from the spot in which she stood.

The colours changed. There was no more maroon. This place was hinted with deep green. The pain left and she felt relief. It was a place of Healing.

She shifted again. The hints of green among the black were replaced by navy blue. At once Lucy felt comforted. This was the area of protection. She was safe.

Navy blue was replaced by grey, and Lucy felt cold. This was the difference between good and bad, and she felt that she was in the middle of a game of Tug of War. She shifted, not liking this position.

Yellow was next and Lucy felt happy. This was a joyous place to be. Looking up she saw a white light. She followed it.

This was the place of bliss, she decided. She would not move from here. She looked around as memories came flooding back to her all at once and forgot all other colours: the white was pure – perfect – she would stay here forever.

Then she heard a voice and tried to listen to what it was saying:

_Come back…need to…blades…depending on…survive…_

It was unclear what the voice was saying, but Lucy knew she needed to follow it. She allowed herself to rise and scale up the distance between it and her.

_For the sake of others…protect the wind blade…wind master's duty…the world needs you…_

_I'm coming,_ thought Lucy as she scaled higher and higher.

_Evil will take over without you here. You must come back, Lucy, please, we need you, **I** need you, I'd kill myself if you…_

The voice cut off but Lucy continued to rise. She would come back and nothing was going to stop her.

---

Lucy felt groggy. She tried to open her eyes, but it was too bright so she shut them again. She heard a gasp that sounded like that of relief, coming from somewhere near her. Again, she attempted to open her eyes and tried to sit up. A hand pushed her back down and Lucy realized she was in a bed…in hospital?

She tried to think what could have happened to her, but her head hurt too much to allow her to do so.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Oh, I was so scared!" Lucy realized that the person talking to her was Ino.

"Ino…I thought you went away."

"I did, that's the point. I had to keep an eye on the guy who tried to attack you. You were almost dead by the time I managed to get him of you!"

The memories rushed back into Lucy's mind: Setsuna, the man, the blade, the tree, the black, maroon, blue, grey, yellow, white…

The voice. The voice had been Ino's.

"How long was I out?" Lucy asked.

"Ten days." Ino shuddered as she said this.

"No wonder I'm so hungry."

"I'll see that you get some food. Nurse!"

A jolly looking woman bustled in and looked ecstatic that Lucy was finally awake.

"This one wants food," said Ino.

"Of course, she must eat, she must," the nurse said happily, before wobbling out of the room.

---

A blade. That's what the man was after. Worst thing, Lucy couldn't even remember anything about this blade. All she knew was that it was very, very powerful, and that there were four of them.

_Which means that there must be four Masters,_ Lucy realized. She sighed with discontent. This Wind Master thing was really starting to drive her crazy. She wished that she'd never come to the ninja world, and sometimes even cried about it. All she wanted was to be normal again and pursue her dream as a musician.

A musician. That's what she'd always wanted to be when she was still in her world. She'd wanted to create – create beautiful melodies and sing harmonious tunes. But this – this was different. Her other self, Miyoko, did not create. She destroyed – and this was completely the opposite to Lucy's dream.

_I wish this was just a nightmare and that I could wake up from it,_ she thought, as she found tears welling up in her eyes. Fighting hard to keep them away, she reached for a glass of water on her bedside table and sipped it slowly. She was just going to have to put up with this no matter what, and wishing was going to get her nowhere.

All she knew was that she was going to have to find the Wind Blade before the 'enemy' (she assumed) got it, and find the other Masters with the other Blades.

Only she didn't know how.


	7. History of the Blades

Lucy sat at the desk in her bedroom, boredly levitating random objects from pens to pencils to the bedside light. Her mind drifted to the Blades.

Once she'd come out of hospital she'd decided to look for answers. She wanted to know so many things, from why that Ryu guy wanted the Blades, to who the other Masters were, to where she would even find her Blade. That, she quickly realized, was a mystery that would only give an answer when the time was right. But when would the time be right?

---

**BECCA'S POV**

The Sand village was lonely. If it had been Konoha, I might have had a chance to make friends. Here nobody was anyone's friend. There was a lot of conflict and I had to watch my step. Actually that's not entirely true. I did have one friend but she was a very busy girl. Her name was Tsubomi and she was one of the sand nins. She was always on A rank missions so I didn't get to see her much. I wished I could see Madeleine and Lucy again. I really miss them.

I am Tama, the Water Master. I know that this was a dangerous position for me to be in but so far I'd not been targeted for attack. I counted myself pretty lucky although I knew that luck would not last. I would be hunted down, and my blade stolen. My blade. That is another reason I counted myself lucky – I had found the key to accessing my blade. Let me tell you, Tsubomi's house was a mysterious place and had a massive library. I was always in there looking for information. While in there once I found a book called "The Four Masters" and knew that this had the information I was looking for. I turned to the part that told my life story. I remember reading it with fascination. It was all about how we had been called to Konoha to help fight the Sound nins. There were two paragraph that told me exactly what I needed to do.

_Tama knew that there were too many Sound nins for her to handle. They surrounded her and there seemed to be no weakness in the circle. Tama was terrified: she knew that unless she did something her death would approach fast. Completely lost for hope, she fell to her knees and prayed._

_Then a wonderful thing happened: a glow of light surrounded her and she rose into the air. A ball of white light appeared in front of her and stretched into the beautiful blue blade which she caught, then landed delicately on the ground once again. With the blade she sliced through the Sound nins' armour, almost effortlessly, for the Blade can slice through anything and never break. Then, when she was free, the Water Blade disappeared._

It was then that I realized that the Blade would only appear in a time of great need, and that it was a precious trump card not to be wasted. It was because of the Blade that I still lived today.

---

"Tsunade," said Lucy.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," replied Tsunade. "Is there a problem?"

"Well…I'm looking for information," said Lucy, and quickly explained about how she needed to find the other Masters and find the key to accessing her blade. When she was done there was a long silence, during which Tsunade contemplated Lucy's query.

"Well," she said at last. "The Blades have a very long history. Please, sit down and listen."

Lucy had never much liked history and often claimed that it was pointless. Nevertheless, she still sat down silently and waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Thousands of years ago, long before Ninjas existed, there was a man who went by the name of Ken'ichi. Once upon a time he was an ordinary boy but one day he got manipulated by the spirits and killed his parents and his brother. When he came back to reality he realized what he had done and felt so awful that he turned evil. Hence the fact that he decided to avenge his brother's death by killing off all spirits. Since all humans have spirits inside them he decided to start with them first. As he killed more humans he became more and more powerful, and nothing could stop him.

"Just when the situation was getting desperate four beings appeared, and many people belive they were sent from the spirits themselves to defeat Ken'ichi. They were the Four Masters, one of each element, and people believe that they are reborn at a time of great need. Each Master carried a blade related to their element – wind, fire, water and earth. Combining their powers they eventually managed to overthrow Ken'ichi and restore peace.

"Now whenever there's a time of great need, the Masters are reborn to protect the world," Tsunade finished. By this time Lucy was gaping.

She had to save the world? No way!

"So, who are the other Masters?" she asked.

"Well, I believe they are…"

Lucy gasped when she heard the answer.

---

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I felt in debt to my lurvly reviewers and had to update soon. I'll try and make the next ones longer. Suggestions and comments appreciated!**


End file.
